Missed You
by MitsukiAdored
Summary: -One-shot-After a year and a half of being apart Maria is desperate to see Canaan again. Canaan feels the same way but is still hesitant. She wants to keep Maria safe at all costs. -YURI! Canaan x Maria-


**Missed..You...**

_**Special Note: Story contains quite a bit of yuri. Don't like, don't read. The pairing is Canaan x Maria. Sorry. But Canaan x Alphard just makes me laugh. Anyhow, enjoy the story! ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Maria stared up at the blank white ceiling letting out a sigh. The fan above lightly whirled round and round giving off a gentle breeze letting her hair bangs dance about. Her cheeks were flushed as she kept daydreaming about her dearly missed friend.<p>

_Canaan..._

A year and a half has passed since she has last seen her and she yearned for her. Her heart clenched tightly and felt the pain increase whenever she reflected on her friend...no...her light.

_Canaan..._

She felt tears sting her eyes as she quietly let out a sob. Why did she leave her alone like this? She wanted to see her. She wanted to see Canaan!

Swinging her legs over the bed she bolted out her apartment door in pursue of somehow getting in contact with her missed mercenary.

_Canaan! CANAAN!_

* * *

><p>Her eyebrows furrowed in concern watching the usual care free blonde leave her apartment. Munching on her pocky stick she continued to watch Maria run through the streets. Closing her eyes and frowning she knew exactly what she was doing.<p>

_She's looking for me..._

Standing up she leapt off the vacant building and began her chase after the blonde who she loved unconditionally.

_Maria...it's been this long. Why now? Why can't you be strong just for me...?_

* * *

><p>Maria fell on her knees scraping them as she fell from exhaustion. She sat for a while by a fountain to recollect her thoughts. Her heart wanted to burst out of her chest. A small puddle of her tears collected on the top of her hand as she thought of her.<p>

_Canaan..._

She pulled the red string from her pocket and began to work on the cat's cradle for the millionth time in the past few months. Memories of their time in the middle-east came back to her once again. Shining. _Strong. _Glowing._ Brave._ Warm. _Fearless._ Kind Canaan came back to her.

Maybe she was losing it...her mind wasn't thinking clearly. She actually began laughing at herself. Why of all times would Canaan would come to her now? She tried sending text messages through her cell phone. Called numerous times but everytime the phone would be out of service or turned off.

_Hiccup._

She took out her cell phone from her pocket and began looking through her numbers and names of people she knew or once knew.

_Hiccup._

Calling the number again she was surprised to hear it ring. But she knew better. She knew it would lead to voice mail.

_Hiccup._

She stopped and raised her head hearing a familiar tone ring in the distance. Did someone leave their phone close by?

_Hiccup._

Standing up she turned off her phone but noticed the sound stopped when she did. _Huh?_ Picking up her phone she dialed again and heard the ring tone sing in the empty park. _Canaan?_

* * *

><p>'Just this once. Just this once Maria...alright...?' Canaan clenched her cell phone to her chest seeing Maria's warm light come her way.<p>

Her red eyes glowed from the synesthesia powers she was given for as long as she can remember. Her heart was racing when she heard Maria call out her name in alarm.

"Canaan?"

'Forgive me Maria...I never meant to leave you for so long...' She let the phone ring endlessly letting the sound guide Maria to her.

"Mou...! Canaan! Are you really here? Please come out!"

Canaan smiled to herself, 'You have to find me first my little lost sheep'.

_Hiccup._

"Canaan!" Maria kept calling out her name and kept holding onto the ringing device in her sweaty hand. She could hear the sound getting louder and louder. She was so close! _Canaan!_

_Hiccup._

Maria coughed and kept hiccuping of when she was crying earlier. She looked down at her phone realizing it turned off. "W-What..?" She turned the power button on and remembered she hasn't charged it for the past two days.

_Hiccup._

She chucked her phone at the ground and covered her face as she wept. She was so close! Why now of all times? Why did everything she do fail her! She kept crying when she heard a faint rustle of clothing come from behind her.

Maria gazed up and could see the bright glow of blood red eyes stare right back at her. She was baffled as she saw Canaan stare right back at her. _Canaan..._

_Hiccup._

With her eyes returning back to normal Canaan knelt beside her and wiped her tears. "There there. No need to cry. I'm here for you Maria."

_Hiccup._

Maria could not believe her eyes. For the past year she has been dreaming to see Canaan. And now that she is here before her very eyes, she couldn't believe it. "Silly me...I really am losing it," Maria said to herself feeling her hiccups getting worse.

Canaan raised her eyebrow. "Maria?" She watched as the blonde stood up and gaze down at her ash grey eyes. "I...I can't afford getting sick. This weekend I have an important meeting and I can't miss it." Maria smacked her wet cheeks and gave a thumbs up to no one in particular.

"Maria..." Cannan continued watching and saw her turn her way. "Forgive me illusion Canaan! I know you may not be real but..." Her voice drifted off when the hiccups were the only thing heard for a while.

Canaan stood up and walked to her old blonde friend. "Maria...it's really me. Canaan. I-"

"YOU'RE NOT CANAAN!" Maria screamed out making Canaan stop in her tracks.

"Canaan...she wouldn't be here. She would most likely be off killing bad guys. She wouldn't see the likes of me. Especially if she knew that..."

Canaan eyes widened and thought, _Maria...what have you done to yourself..?_ Taking another bold step forward Canaan placed her hand on her chest. "I AM Canaan! Maria, if I knew this was going to happen to you I would have came sooner. Please...forgi-"

Clenching her fists Maria pivoted and shouted "If you are Canaan then why did you leave me all alone? I have called numerous times! I wanted you to come see me! I wanted to see you! I wanted to be with Canaan!"

"I wanted to see you too. And I did! Every month!" She held onto her shirt as she began exclaiming. "The time when you went to go out to eat with your friends. The time when you helped that kid get a balloon out of a tree. And another time when I saw you walking barefoot on the beach all alone. I never wanted to part from you. But I wanted you to be safe...Maria..."

They both stood in silence but some small hiccuping interrupted it that came from Maria's crying. Canaan could only feel the guilt weigh on her chest as she saw her dear light cry.

"I love you...Canaan.."

Her head shot up hearing the beautiful blonde's confession. Canaan was in awe seeing the blonde's light explode around them. She took in the sweet words that filled her ears. She had known of the blonde's feelings towards her. Like she definitely had for her. _Maria..._

She stepped forward and embraced Maria. The light was filling the entire area making her head swoon from its warmth. "Maria..."

Canaan stroked the long locks of Maria's hair hearing her hiccup and cry on her shoulder. She could only close her eyes and be engulfed in Maria's beautiful feelings. The feelings wrapped around her body and felt herself being carried away by the sea of gold.

"Canaan..."

Opening her eyes and looked into the gold irises of her loved one. She felt Maria's warm hands on both her cheeks. She saw Maria's lips whisper, "Missed..you...".

_Hiccup._

Staring down at her lips she began to lean in and gently kissed her. She could feel Maria's body tremble but soon responded slowly to her lips. Canaan leaned her against a tree and continue to kiss her hearing her moan against her lips.

Maria began to squirm not being able to breathe but felt Canaan kiss her harder. She couldn't resist tasting the beautiful middle eastern girl lavish her lips. After a few more moments they parted as Maria took in a big gulp of breath.

"Canaan...pant...I...pant...couldn't breathe!" Canaan smirked and whipped the bit of drool that traveled down Maria's chin. "I know."

Maria looked at Canaan her golden irises staring at her in wonder. "Your hiccups." Maria blinked and realized they finally stopped. "They are gone!" Canaan smiled seeing the blonde get flustered. "My first kiss..."

Canaan looked down and whispered, "It was mine too," she looked back up and into Maria's face, "I don't regret it. Because it was with you, Maria."

The blonde gazed into the grey eyes seeing them fade in and out of red the more she looked into them. As Canaan stared back she could still feel the comforting warmth of Maria's light swallowing them still.

Taking a hold of Maria's hand Canaan just started walking. Not caring who saw them. All she wanted to do was be with Maria. The blonde was also quiet her cheeks quite red from the kiss earlier. She began to wonder if Canaan would now stay with her. For good this time.

"Maria..." They both stopped walking when Canaan turned and looked at her. "I want to make it up to you for the time I have been gone." She watched the camera woman's expression as she chose her words carefully. "What does Maria want to do right now?"

The question made Maria ponder. Something she could do...something...ah! "Come home with me! I want to sleep with Canaan tonight!" Her cheery voice made Canaan's heart swell. Tightening her hand with Maria's, she ran out of the park as they made their way back to the apartment complex.

* * *

><p>As Canaan locked Maria's apartment door she went and closed the curtains on each window. Looking around her synesthesia powers activated to see if enemies were nearby spying on them with anything. Maria watched her carefully making sure not interrupt what ever she was doing.<p>

"Canaan..." Maria whispered making the mercenary turn her way with her blood red eyes. She smiled and held up towels and a rubber duckie. "We should take a bath together once you're done. Okay?"

Canaan's expression softened and her eyes went back to normal. She smiled and leaned in close, "Are you so sure about that?" The blonde's eyes blinked. "Eh?"

The mercenary took a towel from Maria's arm and walked past her. "Oh, nothing. I'll get the shower ready." Maria wondered but just smiled and got undressed. While she was taking off her clothing she heard something unzip and a loud thud come from the could only guess it was Canaan's combat boots.

Maria turned the knob of the bathroom door. When she walked in she saw Canaan under the shower head enjoying the water that ran down her body. Maria blushed seeing her amazing fit physique. Her legs were so smooth looking and lean. Her abs were tight and toned. Not to mention the color of her light tanned skin just made her completely perfect.

"Don't leave the door open forever. It will get cold in here." Canaan slicked her hair back and smiled looking over at Maria still in the doorway. Feeling embarrassed for being caught staring she closed the door. "Ah...s-sorry!"

Putting her towel aside she went to the other shower head across the bathroom and began washing herself. Letting out a breath her body relaxed feeling the warm water soothe over her tired muscles. Maria jumped feeling a hand touch her scar on her stomach. "C-Canaan!"

When Maria turned around she saw Canaan idly stroking the scar. Her expression was down cast while she touched Maria's almost two year old scar. "Forgive me Maria...I shouldn't have left you alone.." The time on the train when Alphard had shot Maria just to make Canaan feel the emptiness of when she lost Siam. Maria was struggling from severe blood loss and could feel her life draining from her body. That time felt like ages ago between the two. Who knew they would be together like this.

Maria smiled and held Canaan's hand, "I am alive Canaan. That's all that matters now." The mercenary gazed into the blonde's eyes and felt reassurance for the first time in months. She now knew this is where she belonged. Here, with Maria.

"Let me wash you." The statement surprised Maria but she complied and let Canaan wash over her body. "Your skin is so beautiful Maria. It's as white as milk almost." Maria could only giggle hearing the admiration in Canaan's voice. She has always wished for them to do this together. Her heart beat began picking up when she was feeling Canaan's hands wander over her now sensitive body.

Canaan was careful with her hands while she worked on the camera girl's body. She took the washcloth making Maria's body be covered in soapy suds and bubbles. She stopped hearing a small moan._ You shouldn't have done that..._ With a sly look she started to wash the blonde's B cup sized breasts.

Feeling Canaan's hands on her breasts made Maria jump. "Eeeeee! C-Canaan! Not there! It's- AHH!" Canaan couldn't resist hearing the blonde protest. She let the tips of her fingers run across her slightly hard pink nipples. "C...Canaan..." Maria felt her body getting warm at the core. She was almost becoming breathless while the mercenary massaged her breasts.

Maria moaned out Canaan's name softly making her own body become aroused. Canaan grabbed the shower head and started rinsing the bubbles and suds off of Maria's skin. "Kyaa!" Being brought back to reality with the cold water Maria looked at Canaan over her shoulder. "Canaan...?"

The mercenary stood up and walked away from the clueless blonde. "That's enough for Maria for now. It's time for us to go to bed soon." Maria got flustered and yelled out, "MEANIE!"

* * *

><p>Maria watched Canaan dry herself off with one of her towels. Her face pouting from the teasing Canaan had done to her body. An idea came to her when she saw Canaan drying her short grey hair.<p>

_Hu hu~ It's not over yet Canaan!_

With a charge she charged at Canaan to take her by surprise and grope her when she least expected it!

Of course...the plan failed. Canaan slid over to the side, using her left leg she hooked it behind Maria's calves making her fall on her back on the bed. Before Maria could even let out a startled yelp Canaan had pinned both her arms above her head making Maria immobilized.

Maria could only be astounded by Canaan's quick movements. Maria looked up and saw blood red eyes staring into her very soul. The blonde's instinct finally kicked in as she began to fight against Canaan's strength.

Canaan used her own body weight as she suppressed more of Maria's movements. "Nope...have to learn your lesson."

"Mou! Canaan! I was only teasing~" The camera girl sticked out her tongue playfully to melt the mercenary's heart. Canaan could only stare down at the blonde seeing her wiggle beneath her. Her eyes traveled down Maria's small yet curvy frame. Her body has definitely grown in the past year. Maria began to wiggle again seeing Canaan stare down at her body. "D...Don't look! It's embarrassing."

"You like being bound don't you Maria?" Canaan whispered. "W-What..?" The blonde blushed in response. Canaan dipped down and took a nipple in her mouth. "Ahhhh! Canaan! W-What-" She tried to free her arms but the more she fought the tighter Canaan's hands held her down. Canaan gazed back up, "Punishment."

"W-What? But you-" The mercenary licked between the valley of her breasts making Maria's body tense up. "It's what you get for trying to pounce on me. Don't do that again Maria." Her eyes glowed in the dark room of Maria's apartment. Maria shrunk a bit into the bed feeling the mercenary's anger.

"Now let's see...if I remember correctly.." Canaan reached over to Maria's dresser to the side of the bed. Opening the drawer with one hand while the other kept Maria in place. She took up a long string of red yarn. She took Maria's wrists and bound her to the bed frame with the string. "Oh Canaan...I told you before I could-"

"Don't. Or your punishment will only get worse," the red eyed girl smiled as she gazed into Maria's nervous face. "I know you want this as much as I do right now."

Maria couldn't deny it. She really wanted Canaan. She wanted her more than anything. Although...she was wanting their first time to be more..gentle. Maria chuckled to herself. Of course, Canaan was always full of surprises. And that is one of the reasons why Maria loved her.

Canaan dived back down and began to suck on her left nipple now. Maria took in a sharp breath and groaned feeling the tan girl lavish her body with her hands and lips. Canaan did butterfly kisses on the blonde's stomach seeing it move up and down with each breath the blonde took. Canaan could feel her body becoming warm again.

She progressed downward between the blonde's legs. "W-Wait Canaan!" Maria felt her body lift and her legs being spread apart exposing her wet folds. "D...Don't look..." Maria mumbled her face as red as a cherry. "You are beautiful Maria." And with that, Canaan sticked out her tongue and licked against Maria's small sensitive pearl. The middle eastern girl held the blonde's thighs feeling them quiver and jolt whenever she licked in certain areas.

Maria could feel her body burn from the ecstasy that was taking over. The blonde felt helpless and tried twisting her wrists free from the yarn but knew Canaan would be upset if she broke the string. She shrieked when she felt Canaan's hot tongue dive into her core.

"Canaan...!...C-Canaan..!" She did not let up as she lapped deep into Maria's sensitive hole. "Please..." Maria felt tears spring in her eyes feeling the pleasure become almost suffocating. She could feel herself close to the edge. _Canaan...!_

The blonde's body shook and quivered like a leaf in the wind when she released her sweet nectar onto Canaan's mouth. Maria breathed out and in slowly her body lightly covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Canaan sat back up licking her fingers and her face watching the blissful expression that was shown on her beloved.

Canaan could only smirk watching Maria's gold color change to many shades of different colors. "Your punishment is not over yet Maria." Maria could only give her 'you have got to be kidding me!' expression. "Canaan! You bully! Be nice to Maria."

Letting out a laugh Canaan turned Maria over on her stomach. In the corner of her eye she saw the red yarn strings criss cross but still held their captor firmly. "I am nice. But Maria has to learn a lesson." The blonde couldn't believe in what she was hearing!

Canaan lifted Maria's bum up in the air. "Please...Canaan no more. It's too much." Maria tried to plead to her but Canaan only placed a finger back inside Maria's other lips. The camera woman let out another moan a bit louder than before. Her lips and wet folds were still sensitive after just orgasming moments before.

"You're so wet Maria." Canaan could only mess with the bashful blonde even more. Maria yelped feeling Canaan's lips again at her entrance but felt her process upward. _No...she wouldn't..! _

"Ca-!" Her words were cut off when she felt Canaan's tongue dive deep into her dirty hole. "N...No please not there Canaan! Anywhere but there!" The blonde whipped her long hair to the side to look at Canaan. She watched seeing Canaan's eyes closed and deeply penetrating her hole with her tongue.

_This is crazy! I never knew Canaan knowing all my sensitive spots! Especially there! _She felt Canaan's finger delve into her slick walls wiggling it around making her go even crazier. She was close. Very close. Yet Canaan was unsure if she wanted to continue playing with Maria or to let her off easy just this once.

Thrusting another finger inside her and picking up her speed she felt Maria's walls tighten around her fingers. _Got you._

Maria cried out. Thrusting her head back Maria's long golden locks flew in the air as she orgasmed for her second time. While watching Maria rest on her side from the exhaustion of her second orgasm. Canaan could only watch the wave of colors pass over her body.

"I think you have learned your lesson." Canaan undid the string and held Maria close to her chest letting her catch her breath. After a few minutes, Maria sat up and gazed up at her beautiful light that in return gazed back at her with her normal eyes.

"Canaan...I love you..." She brought herself up and kissed Canaan on the lips. The mercenary returned her kiss and held her face lovingly. She didn't want to leave her. Especially not after this. But she knew she couldn't stay here for long.

She parted their lips and whispered, "I love you too Maria." The twinkle in those eyes made Canaan's heart warmed even more. She loved her and she always will. No matter what.

~Fin~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story :D. I have watched Canaan twice within the past week and yet I want to watch it again for the third time. I love this couple more than anything and totally believe they are a canon couple.<strong>_

_**Please leave a review on what you think! Thank you! :D**_


End file.
